In the prior art, forklifter and pallet trucks are used for carrying, loading and unloading pallets on which goods are loaded.
These machineries are mostly in the form of vehicles having an engine. They are very heavy in weight and costly to produce.
They also have the disadvantage of having large bodies that prevent users from using them in small spaces in warehouses. They are also inappropriate as a small loader which can be moved manually.
Devices of the prior art which can be moved manually are disclosed in Korea Utility Model Publication Nos. 84-1992 and 83-2601.
Since they are mainly composed of a linkage system it is not easy for a user to operate them in order to carry heavy loads. Thus when they are used for carrying pallets loaded heavily, they require considerable manual power to be operated. Thus, only some strong people could operate them.